Hogwarts as you know it!
by jadexxtablo
Summary: Hermione has a secret... not any ordinary secret.DRAMOINE with the additional family :P. Please READ and REVIEW trust me better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh**

**This is set after the war, its last year and Draco and Hermione are heads but they don't share a dorm ...yet**

Chapter 1

"Oi Granger why so gloomy, did Weasel-bee dump you?"Snickered an all too familiar foul voice...Draco Malfoy.

What Malfoy had said was partly true he hadn't dumped her but instead cheated on her with Pansy Parkinson. Hermoine could be really sneaky even Ron didn't know she knew. But the problem here is no one! NO ONE! Cheats Hermoine Jean Granger. If she wasn't in Transfiguration (her favourite class) she would hex Malfoy to God knows where,

"Oi Malfoy, I don't see Parkinson anywhere...why so gloomy did she dump you?"

I asked smirking Slytherin style. Hermoine could feel intent eyes watching her, the whole class stared bewildered and the goody two shoes gone bad. Even McGonagall who had overheard the conversation stood and stared slightly proud of her student.

"Wow Granger you got dumped that badly" added Malfoy giving a fake sympathetic look. Hermione darted her eyes and even Blaise that was seated next to Draco Malfoy winced.

"If you don't shut your hole Malfoy, and I mean all eight of them I'll do worse than Mad eye Moody".

Malfoy was terrified but refused to show weakness so he decided to irritate her more by laughing and then stopping abruptly.

"I'd like to see you try", he answered casually raising his eyebrow in a 'bring it on' way. Without hesitation and a flick of her wand Malfoy was turned into a blonde and black cow with a ferrets face! Everyone burst out laughing except for an angry Hermione, a ferret cow Malfoy (literally) and a professor trying to stifle her laughter.

"Ms. Granger turn Mr Malfoy back to his old self!", exclaimed McGonagall turning back into teacher mode.

" Bust professor how can I when we all know he's a stupid bouncing ferret and coward," added a rather serious Book worm.

Professor McGonagall was astonished and then upset at herself 'she really must be having a hard time', even so she was obliged to act like a teacher nonetheless.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy DETENTION! For the both of you for Three weeks for interrupting my lesson and setting great examples as Heads. Oh. And the both of you will most definitely be spending your Hogsmeade weekends with me for abusing power ... Do you understand?" 'Yep. The professor was infuriated, she was even using SARCASM ! now that's just weird' though Hermione to herself. Hermione nodded and unwillingly turned Malfoy back to his human form 'if he ever was a human' thought Hermione bitterly. Thinking that Malfoy would be beyond furious Hermione's wand was on standby but to her amazement he looked amused.

"Good one Granger", he whispered into her ear once class had finished. 'Hold up did Draco Malfoy just compliment me! Aww. Darn he's going to have my head' though Hermione little did she knows that a certain Slytherin in the castle somewhere was actually laughing and happy because he had made a somewhat improvement on getting closer to the girl he had a crush on since first year... Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy was also doing his own happy dance as his bestfriend watched in absolute awe.

Sometime later during her won free lesson professor McGonagall went to visit the headmaster, Dumbledore. "Professor it was outrageous but such high standard transfiguration of Ms. Granger's part"

"There there Minerva Ms. Granger is excel in all her studies but as for her and Mr. Malfoy I know just the reason why he irritates her". By this time McGonagall was absolutely clueless, "what do you mean professor?"Albus chuckled lightly.

"In all these years you've never noticed 's love for ? My, my Minerva I am surprised you never noticed".

"Albus that can't be right", though Minerva critically.

"Ahhh! Minerva don't be fooled by Mr. Malfoy's tough exterior, he was my biggest source during the war", added professor Dumbledore.

"So what do you say we do Albus?" asked Minerva McGonagall quizzically.

There was a certain twinkle in the old mans eyes.

**SOOO... did u hate it love it ? I know this chapter is short I made it short because I need more ideas REVIEW PLEASE! I only want reviews to improve my writing and I also need help with the events that should occur in their detentions ! and events that should happen in the later chapter.**

**-Jade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I really felt like stabbing someone, hexing wouldn't do the job. First I find out that the guy I had ever liked more like loved cheated on me and then to make matters worse I get a detention with Malfoy. Oh! JOY. Sulking I made my way next to professor McGonagall after dinner, surprisingly Malfoy was already there with a stoic expression. For some odd reason as we made our way to god knows where, professor McGonagall was eyeing the both of us. To our utter amazement we came nearer and nearer the kitchen, stopping right in front of the kitchens door McGonagall stood in front and faced Malfoy and I. 

"Tonight's detention is very simple, I expect every dish to be washed by hand and put away neatly ... now hand over your wand Mr. Malfoy" said professor McGonagall . Malfoy looked at me and the professor. 

"What about her?" asked an exasperated Malfoy pointing at me. Professor McGonagall chuckled slightly and nodded her head side to side like she made a new discovery that neither of us were aware of. 

"Well Mr. Malfoy I trust Ms. Granger to do the right thing", I snorted at that. 

"But professor... nah your right I would have totally used my wand" stated Malfoy. For a minute I was shocked at his honesty but recovered remembering why I was here in the first place. 

McGonagall gave us one last look and then opened the kitchen door to reveal stacks and stacks of dirty dished that were usually handled by magic. My mouth was agape, I highly doubted that we would have any sleep tonight and maybe even the night after. 

"Well have fun" said McGonagall a bit too happy in my opinion. 

I stalked into the kitchen put on an apron and threw one in Malfoy's face. Just to annoy him I transformed his dull crème apron into a pink one with white frills and pom poms. He looked at it for a moment and opened and shut his mouth a couple of times. I watched in amusement, he looked really cute ... even though I hate every blood cell in his body I know for a fact that he is good looking. Not HOT! Hot is a name that desperate females use to classify good looking players on my part and I refuse to be a part of the desperate female race. 

"Granger do you mind swapping aprons?" asked Malfoy in a polite tone that I had never heard before. 

"Why?"I asked rolling up my sleeves to reveal my 'Mudblood' scar that his beloved aunt had blessed me with. For a minute Malfoy stopped and stared at my scar, for a minute I thought I saw an apologetic emotion flash in his eyes but before I could even comprehend he replaced it with a smirk and wore the apron. 

" I still look sexy in pink Granger you can never bruise my ego or for that matter my reputation that I have to live up to" he replied sheepishly. Damb him and his egoistic personality. 

"Manipulative arse" 

"Know it all" 

"emotionless android" 

"Wow. Good one Granger" 

"thanks" I said without even thinking. 

" hold up what is it with you and complimenting me... it's freaking me out", Malfoy looked at me and for a minute I was lost in his genuine smile. 

"Sorry to break it down to you Granger but people grow up!" 

"wait should I take offense", I asked dumbfounded. Malfoy laughed, not a sneer but actually laughed. 

"No granger it also mean people change you know big war, evil guy gone, all is happy" he tried to explain to me as if I were a four year old. 

"I'm not dumb Malfoy, let's get to work" I added feeling awkward at our sudden closeness. 

We kept on working but the dishes seemed almost never ending and hands began to get all crinkled like an old woman's because it was constantly in water. 

"Granger just use your wand, my beautiful hands that grace..." 

"Hold up right there Malfoy I don't need to know what you touch with those hands" I have to say I threw up in my mouth. 

"Ha-ha Granger that's sick I was going to say wand" ... I was not convinced and made gagging reflexes. 

"who knew Granger would be such an entertaining company or do I owe the cheating Weasel the honour for changing you", said a rather sarcastic Malfoy. 

"Shut up Malfoy I'm not in the mood and just so you know I've never changed... I just wanted to be treated differently at Hogwarts" I said biting my lip, realising I had revealed one of my secrets to an old enemy... wait since when was he not my enemy. 

I scrubbed the filthy dishes and passed them to Malfoy but since he made no movement to grab the plate, I looked up to meet his piercing gray eyes. He was watching me intently, "why would you want to be different at Hogwarts, how were you in the muggle world?" 

I inwardly cursed myself and stopped when I felt an arm on my shoulder, " it's okay Granger you don't have to tell me anything ... we all have secrets". AWKWARD! I quickly looked down at the dishes in my hand and scrubbed furiously trying to break the tension in the air with scrubbing noises. Malfoy didn't talk much after that, we even got most the dishes done and when we were almost done Malfoy broke the silence. 

"I'm bored out of my brains" 

"you have a brain" I retorted. 

"You will regret ever saying that" 

"Bring it on you bigot" 

With that started a massive water fight , bubbles everywhere they were so caught up having fun that they didn't even notice professor Dumbledore walk into the kitchen to grab a midnight snack. 

"Good night Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger" he added walking out without a care. The two stopped abruptly and stared at their professor retrieving figure waiting for him to yell at them any second now. It never came so they continued until Hermione bumped into the dish rack causing all the plated to hit the floor with a loud BANG! Without a second thought she repaired the plates and acted as if nothing happened. Both whistled and looked around until Professor McGonagall came in and whiffed the air. 

"I smell magic, I expected more of you Ms. Granger" 

"But profes-" 

"Not another word I guess you would be washing the dishes tomorrow night as well" 

"I –" 

"Shut it Granger , if she finds out we broke the plates we would be in more trouble" ,he does have a point. 

"Off you go back to your dorms", she said signalling for them to walk out. They both existed not looking back ... 

"How do you smell magic? Seriously" asked Malfoy rather innocently. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ok so this chapter is for Tiani! The first person to review my first fanfic... I'm continuing only because of you :P I HOPE YOU ENJOYY AND PLZ HELP ME COME UP WITH MORE IDEAS! **

**Jade**

As I made my way to the great hall for breakfast the next morning, I had an unsettling feeling. The feeling disappeared as soon as I saw Ronald Weasley the cheating rat. I walked up to the table that was now occupied by Ginny, Harry, Neville, Luna and the hog himself. Head up, shoulders back I stared down at Ron stuffing his face.

"Good Morning", I muttered

"Morning" was everyone's response and to my utter disappointment I saw Malfoy from the corner of my eye smirking at me.

"Ron, let's do you mind coming with me... I need to discuss something with you", everyone at the table exchanged looks curiously.

"Yeah. Of course 'Mione".

As we made our way to the exit of the Great Hall I stopped right next to the door so the whole school had a good view of us.

"Look Ron ... I don't know how to say this but, I don't feel it anymore the spark, the warm feeling, so I say we end it before it goes too far", I said talking rather proud and bold.

"WHAT!", shrieked Ron... maybe he really does eat slugs.

"I said I HATE YOU comprende' It's OVERRRRR cause you know what your saliva tastes like slugs, you have no manners and ... You can go screw other girls coz your through with me. Oh and by the way you should really get your teeth checked... I can literally taste a cavity every time I kiss you", I said inhaling loudly and stormed off to sit next to Luna. The whole student body was staring at us; their heads followed me as I walked back to my seat with a smile tugging my lips. I sat down and as soon as I noticed Luna's copy of 'Hogwarts a History', I grabbed it a little too excited.

"And ...she's back", muttered a stunned Malfoy from the Slytherin table.

The day had past like a blur... Darn Snape and his potions... the psycho woman's who's name I didn't even bother remembering and lastly I was in the one place I belonged ... the library. I grabbed a book from the muggle fiction and began to read 'Frankenstein' my Mary Shelley. It was just one of those books I enjoyed as I myself was considered a freak of nature in both the muggle and wizarding world. I was to enticed with my novel to even notice a fuming red head stalk next to me, skipping beside her was Luna.

"Hermione what is wrong with you... why the hell did you just break up with Ron? Huh. Answer me", I calmly closed the book and stood up to place it on the shelf. As I was about to face Ginny I was jerked back by her hand on my shoulder.

"what the hell Ginny... If you weren't too busy sucking off your boyfriend's face you would come to notice that your brother has been cheating on me", I hissed. Ginny looked really guilty , "I'm so sorry I thought you two were doing ok, since you guys meet up in secret like everynight" added Ginny sympathetically.

"Well Ginny it wasn't me he ever met up with ... we have never even been on a date and we've been seeing each other for three months!" I exclaimed.

"What Hermione said is true ... Ron has a lot of Garfoyle's near him meaning he's been a bit sneaky", added a dreamy Luna.

"And you didn't tell us!", yelled an angry Ginny.

"well I thought I should but you would have been in denial, resulting in more quarrelling than necessary ", added Luna thinking logically.

"I rest my case", said Ginny raising her hands in surrender.

That night at dinner everyone ignored Ron, even Lavender Brown and that was saying something. Hermione ate her dinner silently not even bothering to socialise since she was the hot topic lately. She sighed and raised her hand to rub her sore neck, stretching she noticed someone was looking at her. Looking around the room she came eye to eye with beautiful gray eyes , that belonged to Draco Malfoy... the 'IT' boy of Hogwarts. He smirked, not like his other smirks but in a pleasant way that couldn't help but make Hermione confused. Acting as if she didn't notice she resumed eating, missing the Slytherin's smirk growing wider. He was all too happy that she was off the market and now he could make his move, he was a slytherin but not sly enough to steal another man's girl.. . Even though in his opinion Weasel was not part of the human race. As the dinner came to an end Dumbledore stood up and made all the food disappear to grab the students attention.

"Good evening children. I have a rather important announcement to make ... if you would all listen please," everyone watched curiously wandering what the announcement is. Hermione groaned ... 'that old man always has some plan up his sleeve' she thought.

"Beginning tomorrow next week we will be having extended muggle studies, we will be part taking in many different muggle classes that most of you are not aware of and to do so I have invited a muggle school to come and stay with us for a six weeks ... this has never been done before so I am very excited"... Everyone's mouths hung open in shock, no one was expecting that.

"It has come to my attention that after the war we must make peace and allegiance with muggles and learn their way of life, every student will be doing many different activities including sewing, knitting, Taekwondo, muggle sports, muggle literature, muggle culinary classes as well as some more fun activities".

Professor Dumbledore was too excited, it was contagious as many of the other students became slightly delusional.

" Now I will introduce to you the muggle teachers and their students..." the doors opened to reveal the teachers. one of the teachers who looked about twenty four had all the girls swooning already with his perfect auburn brown hair, a dashing smile and lean body. Hermione eyes widened in shock and BANG! she hit her head against the table.

"Mione are you alright?" , asked Harry.

I nodded my head from side to side... This better be a nightmare !

**I know this chapter isn't that great but I'm hoping to get more reviews so plz review and also the next chapter will better I hope... I want to thank my friend who helped me upload this story since I couldn't ... thanks a lot Huda (is that how you spell it?) and to my PRAT friend MINI , I know you love me :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione hit her head, once again on the oak dinner table, hoping that somehow she would become invisible- little did she know she was already spotted.

"Woaahh. Were there muggles this good looking Mione? Check out the hunky teacher!" exclaimed Ginny, missing 'the look' from Harry. No one had even noticed when Hermione hit her head against the oak table with a loud THUD, everyone one in the hall was too consumed with the muggle teachers. Even Luna seemed intrigued. Hermione didn't think her life could get any worse-Oh! Is she wrong.

"Now student please welcome your new peers", half dazed Hermione looked up and as soon as she spotted more familiar faces, she groaned and dug her face in her arms ... she groaned louder when she heard all the girls sigh loudly at the charming muggle born males.

With a swing of the head masters wand the tables extended for the muggle students to sit and to Hermione's disappointment on her right where the table extended, no one was occupying the seats.

"Mingle... a quick reminder I have cast a protecting charm on all our visitors that even Ms. Granger here cannot interfere with", added professor Dumbledore laughing at his own joke.

Hermione could hear the pitter patter of foot steps behind her, even though she held her ground ... which is digging her face in her arms that are located on the table.

"Hermione your scaring me," said Neville . Just as she was about to reply, she was interrupted.

"Hey there beautiful"

"- what's your name?"... 'figures' thought Hermione. These two separate but identical voices are in fact twins but unfortunately not Fred and George . These tins are worse, much worse than Fred and George, with totally opposite personalities the only thing they did agree to however was that they both loved their younger sister irrevocably and that Hermione Granger knew for a fact.

"Can I help you?", asked Hermione boldy raising her head but refusing to look at the face of the tweevils. The much too good looking brothers enveloped Hermione in a hug, she did not return the gesture.

"We missed you", all murmurs stopped.

If looks could kill than the two males hugging Hermione would be dead on the spot from the glare of a certain ferocious, jealous Slytherin.

Without a word Hermione averted her attention from the twins pleading caramel orb, obviously not leaving it at that they attempted to sit beside her. The two boys began to fight over who got to sit next to her , for Hermione this was like déjà vu.

"Move out the way Reuben, I'm going to sit next to her", said Raven shoving Reuben out of the way.

"Or what? You'll drown me in your tears Raven".

Hermione was beyond furious, firstly they didn't even tell her they were coming and for six weeks at that and secondly they were going to ... be themselves. In a way she was happy not just happy more like ecstatic, she had missed her siblings but there was just one place she didn't want them to be ... Hogwarts.

"SHUT UP! Raven sit on my left and Reuben stay where you are for Gods sake!".

Raven quickly made his way to her left, afraid of his younger sister.

"But Mine Mine why am I on your left... aren't I your guardian angel huh why do I have to be on the left... the cursed side", Raven complained but stopped as soon as Hermione gave him a sidelong glare.

"Hermione who?- huh- what?" asked an all too dazed Ginny, meanwhile Harry opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Hermione is our"

"- younger sister" completed Raven.

"WHAT?" , Hermione's face flushed pink she had never told them she had siblings... but they never asked.

"You my lady must be Ginny Weasley", said Raven putting his hand forward in a gesture to shake it. She shook it back without hesitation, I rolled my eyes.

"Raven stop flirting with my friend," he smiled his famous trademark smile, revealing his perfect teeth.

"oohh you know I'll always love you more", he said tugging at her hair. Getting agitated and jealous Reuben knocked Raven's hand from HIS sisters hair. Just as Raven was going to get up and bash his brother Hermione stopped him.

"Will you two knock it off, you've been here for only 10 minutes and your already picking a fight"

"She's right", added an all too familiar voice from behind. She turned around and all her anger evaporated, she ran and hugged the person.

"Stevieee", he chuckled at her excitement.

"You weren't this happy when you saw me enter", added Steven.

"Pfft. Look at him, we are way more lovable than he is... she wasn't even that happy to see us"

"I'm cut" said Raven continuing Reuben's statement.

She turned around and smiled showing how she equally loved them all but before she could Steven answered for her.

"Do you blame her ... you two even failed a year to be in the same year level as her to protect her from all her admirers ," said Steven exasperated.

"Hermione do you mind explaining this situation?" asked Harry politely.

"Harry before you freak out I'll let you know this is Raven, Reuben and Steven my older brothers".

"You never told us you had siblings", said Ginny shell shocked.

"You never asked", added Hermione bluntly.

Everyone was still in shock from this new revelation and they all jumped when Hermione scram.

"There – there – there's something crawling up my feet" Hermione stuttering.

They all looked down and Hermione scram once again at the sight of a little boy climbing her leg. Hermione grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek as she spun him around.

"That tickles" said the little boy giggling.

The little boy had brown eyes identical to Hermione's and the cutest dimples, rosy cheeks and short fair hair. Loving the attention he was receiving from his older sister, the little boy latched himself to her, hugging her neck. All the girls were 'aww'ing or 'how cuutttee', while Draco watched her in admiration at how she could show so much love without being afraid.

"So Hermione exactly how many brothers do you have?" asked Neville terrified from the look the four year old boy was giving him.

"Five"...

**This chapter is by far the worst chapter I reckon there will be ... plz review and if I get enough reviews I WILL CONTINE. I have some great ideas on this story from this point onwards... some very funny situations HEHE...**

**Jade. And yes I got the idea of the 5 brothers from a Taiwanese drama but this story will be very different... :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you sooo much to those who reviewed... seriously the only reason why I'm continuing. Just to let you know that I will be posting up another fic soon and I hope you all read as soon as I do ... its a bit dramatic for my liking but it will hopefully be good :P **

**Chapter 5**

Professor Dumbledore ordered everyone to return to their common rooms after dinner, except for Malfoy and I... curse him to be a head.

Collin my youngest brother was still latched onto me, I wasn't complaining since he barely weighed anything. He dug his face in my hair and I held him close as well, like usual Raven and Reuben were fuming. Collin then tugged my hair, I looked back to meet those innocent eyes that were pleading with me.

"Mione can I stay with you?," I genuinely felt bad... the professors would never let. So instead I got an idea... Lightbulb!

"Collin do you see that weird man over there with the black cape and black hair... he looks like he's in pain," I said pointing at professor Snape.

"Yes", said a hopeful four year old ... it felt like telling him Santa Claus didn't exist once again.

"Well go ask him", squirming from my hold Collin made his way skipping next to professor Snape.

"Seriously Granger as If you do that to a four year old", said a voice from behind.

"Hermione who's this?" asked Raven sneering. I slapped my forehead... it was already beginning.

"This is Draco Malfoy the other head boy," I said pointing to Malfoy who seemed amused once again which annoyed me to no extent.

"If that kid has his way with Snape I will cry ...cry in desperation for I have suffered many years from the hands of my godfather" added Malfoy with mock horror.

"Hermione why is he talking to you, let alone teasing you" this time it was Reuben.

"You know what I give up, bloody hell I also have friends that are in fact males ...get over it will you? no one can hurt me and if they do... they will suffer" remembering the incident with Ron, something I hadn't really thought of much today for some odd reason.

Gulping, all the boys nodded and Malfoy thought it was a good time to retreat and so began the tension. Hermione's older brothers could never really get used to Hermione's rare anger tantrums, so they let the tension build and eventually she would walk off. As if on cue Collin came back, smiling widely Hermione averted her attention to him.

"Sis he let!" squealed Collin, Raven and Reuben were both furious, they both cursed under their breaths.

I lifted Collin and placed him on my hip and walked down the corridor to the dorms, I glanced back at the muggle students and my brothers, they all were looking around curiously. And just like before none of the males dared to look at her.

"Are you people coming or not?" it sounded rude but I said it in a sweet voice and so no one complained... not that they would because if they did I know for a fact that Raven ,Reuben and surprisingly Collin would 'hurt' that person.

If you ask me 'hurt is an understatement'.

Let the nightmare begin

I walked into the great hall, following me was Collin and Collin' clown teddy bear that I had given to him. Unlike many children his age who would have cringed at the sight of the clown, Collin fell in love with it mainly because I had given it to him as a birthday present when he turned one. I could hear the rumors about me circulating around, the muggles students must have had a talk with Lavender and Parvarti and I once again I am nickname that girls... the wilted Rose ... the untouchable Rose.

In the muggle world I am known as the pretty girl with 4 over protective older brothers and a charming younger brother, and also the girl that many people tried to befriend to get to her brothers. Let me see what else, the girl that never had a single guy look at her because they were terrified of what her brothers would do to them and then there were the rare ones who did confess and for some reason she never saw them after that. Oh and did I mention I was hated by the female population because my brothers would ditch their girlfriends for me... your probably thinking crazy right well , I guess that sums up my life story.

Hermione made her way to her first muggle class of the day and she felt a bit eccentric... she was glad it was Taekwondo but a bit uneasy because all her brothers even Collin since Steven was looking after him would be in that class.

She entered the class and to make matter worse, the two people she did not want to see where there, Malfoy and Ron. I entered class and sat in between Luna and Harry, Steven gave an easy description of Taekwondo and began the demonstrations.

It was a bit weird seeing all her peers wearing white clothes with no belt.

"Hermione I want you to help me with the demonstrations... be aware she is vicious", said Steven in a serious tone. All the Hogwarts students snickered and I smirked glad that I would be proving them wrong. I stood from my seat and made my way to the mats, show off time. I tightened my black belt around my waist ...

"Now Hermione take it easy on the students but to me ...Show me what you got ", said Steven flashing a smile.

I scram and did a fly kick knocking him out in the first blow, Steven rubbed his stomach.

"Can't - breathe".

The muggle student cheered while the Witches and Wizards gawked.

"ohkay", said Steven breathing loudly trying to recover from his blow to the stomach.

"Pick your opponent Hermione", Hermione smiled widely.

'Paybacks a Bitch', she thought.

She contemplated between her two enemies...

RON

DRACO

RON

DRACO

RON

DRACO

Unable to make up her mind she settled on Ron.

"Ronald Weasley", I said boldy.

Ronald Weasley was terrified, he gulped loudly and looked at Hermione as if she was an overgrown spider. He balled his hands into and brought them in the air, but as soon as she directed her eyes at him, he made mental note to never cross paths with her ever again. With one swift movement Ronald Weasley was plastered to the wall, unable to move. Hermione made her way next to him.

"Right now Ronald Weasley your heart is pounding and your blood is pumping and making its way to your brain which isn't good... if I just touch that vein popping out of your neck You'll be dead before you can even say Mummy"

Ron tried to use a smile but felt worse...

"Now according to my calculations the only way to cure you is to hit right here", she said kicking his stomach.

"But to stop your blood from circulating so fast I have to kick ...right here" she said pointing at his groin. Before he could even comprehend what she had said, Hermione had kicked him the one place that the sun doesn't shine.

"Sorry Weasley I guess this also means you won't be able to have kids anymore", she said giving him a dazzling smile.

The first person to break the silence was Malfoy, unable to contain his laughter. He was laughing so hard that he had to hold his sides and soon enough everyone joined in... even her twin brothers who were sulking the whole time.

**I have to admit not my best but the next chapter theres a funny event ... after that I have no ideas so please help ... Review and I'm going to try and get a Beta A.S.A.P**

**If you guys know any beta's please do tell me **

**Jade**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally I've had time to update... more like blackmailed to update. Please Read my new story... its called life itself is magic. I 'll mentiona t my an at the bottom.**

**Hope you enjoy I really don't know where I'm going with this chapter and also THERE IS A FIFTH BROTHER! Review please. **

**Jade... p.s mini you complete me! :P**

**Disclaimer. **

Ron had returned to his allocated seat, more like crawled. Steven slowly gained his composure and portrayed more stunts, a lot of the students watched carefully.

"Any volunteers against our one and only Godzilla?", asked Steven sarcastically, many girls sighed as he smiled. To Hermione's absolute bad luck Draco Malfoy put his hand up right in the air, Steven watched amused as the boy made his way to the mat.

Hermione though that someone up there really loved her, she was going to get her revenge on Malfoy as well... two birds with one stone. Hermione tightened her black belt once again making sure it won't slip, she than stood in a ready stance. Thinking that this was going to be way too easy, Hermione barely prepared herself. Malfoy was also making a plan, measuring each move to not hurt her. He then took a step forward and slightly kicked Hermione, she stumbled back and as she stood, her blood boiling she rashly lunged for him. Just as she did so her foot caught on the mat and she fell on Draco... and to make matters worse she fell close enough to his face to kiss him. Their lips met, Hermione opened her eyes to meet with his grey eyes... many people gasped but they did not know what to do. Hermione was almost... almost enjoying their contact, who was she kidding. She was enjoying it, a lot. As for Draco, well let's just say he would die a happy man. Raven and Reuben were on their feet, ready to kill the man who had just kissed their sister... their sister! Before they could however Collin appeared. The toddler had a dark expression, far too dark for a four year old. He stood in front of the twins, extending an arm and said in a high mighty voice, "leave him to me".

The twins backed off, terrified from their little brother who loved their sister irrevocably just as they did.

"Reuben this little kid always gets the lime light and joy, before Hermione used to spend more time with us but now this little devil gets it all", Reuben rolled his eyes.

"Raven are you seriously jealous of our kid brother just because Hermione loves him more," Reuben thought over what he had said and for a minute he felt jealous himself.

"Your right the little twat wants our sister for himself".

Meanwhile Hermione had finally been able to get out of the awkward situation, many people were whispering amongst themselves and Hermione blushed a crimson red. Malfoy didn't know what to do so he nervously scratched his head and as if Hermione and Draco weren't next to them, the remainder of the class voiced their thoughts aloud.

RAVEN&REUBEN&RAVEN&REUBEN&RAVEN&REUBEN&RAVEN&REUBEN&RAVEN

Next class: Textiles

Hermione made her way to her next class, hoping to god that no boys would be there but apparently 'it's a hot spot to pick up girls', she had heard one of the Hufflepuff boys mutter. As she entered class, as usual being the first and following her was a herd of boys. When she turned to look at them, they all looked at something horrified. Hermione followed their gaze and her jaw dropped at what she was seeing. There in front of her sitting in a chair was none other Professor Snape... the Snape knitting away. In his palms was a needle and thread and he was crocheting a flower/rose, a pick one at that.

"Are you goofballs just going to stand there?"... 'there's my snape' thought Hermione. She laughed at the thought of the boys trying to 'pick up girls' when Snape was around... not happening only Malfoy could most likely manage that. Speaking of the devil, Malfoy also entered his class and hesitated when he saw Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy had just been kissed by the girl accidently and for the first time he was slightly... I repeat slightly embarrassed. He noticed the empty seat beside her, striding next to her. He knew she would choose this class and so he decided to take it as well.

"Stalking me now, are you Granger?" She tried to hide her blush, unsuccessfully. Satisfied with her reaction, Draco couldn't help but smile internally glad she was shy... 'shy is good'.

"If I knew any better Malfoy I'd say you're the one stalking me?"His smile grew even wider.

"Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy, professor McGonagall would like to see you both". Hermione averted her attention to Malfoy, raising and eyebrow at him.

"What did you do now Malfoy?" asked Hermione wondering how she got involved in his matters. Instead Malfoy raised his hands in surrender, "I did nothing Granger... honestly wait no that would be wrong when was I honest?"Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him towards the door.

"Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy you will be serving your detention in your own fun time. Professor Snape doesn't seem to mind, surprisingly glad to be rid of the two of you"... Hermione groaned a bit too loud and McGonagall raised her eyebrow at him, while Malfoy snickered all too happy.

**Sorry worst chapter ever I know but I hope the last. Next chapter will be better this was rushed... also check out MY NEW STORY called 'Life itself is magic' it's a story I'm actually proud of. PLZ READ AND REVIEW!HOPEFULLY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wassabii... sorry I just thought of annoying orange. HEHE , KNOCK KNOCK. **

**Moving on I own no one except for RAVEN,REUBEN,COLLIN,STEVEN AND...HEHE I'M NOT SAYING HIS NAME! ALSO DRACO since J.K Rowling didn't have him as a main character in the movie or the novels so he is miinnneee :P **

**By the way I'll try and update more often because I have mid-terms coming up... not that I'll be studying much, fingers crossed I hope I seriously do **

Chapter 7

"you have got to be kidding me"

"Seriously Malfoy, you have said that atleast 30 times already", added Hermione rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"34 actually", lucky for Draco Malfoy McGonagall decided to show up before Hermione could castrate the annoying Slytherin.

"Here's your baskets and maps, now don't forget professor Dumbledore prefers sour ones"

"Kill me now", said Malfoy fake avada ing himself. He looked rather cute thought Hermione but mentally slapping herself for even thinking such a thing.

"Off you go now, be back before sun down" commanded the impatient professor.

Hermione and Draco then proceeded on the path through the forbidden forest, each holding a basket.

"How is it that the professor decides he wants wild berry cheesecake and we have to pick his wild berries for him, while the elves could just do that for him". Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, this was one of those sensitive topics for Hermione Granger, a topic that reminded her of Dobby.

"Still going by your prejudice's I presume Malfoy", added Hermione harshly.

Malfoy looked at her for a second and reached out to grab her hand, " I'm over it Granger the biased opinions of some purebloods don't concern me. I reckon your blood is more pure than mine".

Suddenly Hermione was enthralled in the topic, curiosity getting the better of her.

"How so?" she asked trying to sound cool and collected when she was actually dying inside for answers.

"Our blood is tainted with darkness and overshadowed with evil while yours is... unscathed and pure" said Malfoy head held high and proud at his confession.

"Wow. I had never thought I would come to see a day that Draco Malfoy would come to see the truth... whats next ? you don't really love yourself" sarcasm dripping from every word but not in a harsh way.

"Actually I do love myself, come on Granger look at me! who wouldn't love this ... this artwork of pure charisma", Hermione unable to stifle her laughter at his cuteness was holding her stomach from laughing. Both unaware they were still holding hands. As Draco continued to prawn over himself, he heard a weird sound coming from the bushes.

"Granger, did you hear what I heard?"

"I don't know, what did you hear?" just then a hooded red figure hid behind a tree. A piercing scream echoed through the forest... the scream of a girl. Hermione angled her head to the left looking at Malfoy who was clutching his muscular chest.

"Malfoy are you serious?"

"Granger I swear, cross my ... u know that! I saw a red hooded person behind that tree".

"Really Malfoy, then where's the wolf"

"granger why would there be a wolf in the forbidden forest... not even a werewolf with half a brain would stay out here", Hermione slapped her forehead.

"let's just get the Darn wild berries and get out of here"

"Granger did I just see a unicorn"

"yep. They are frolicking in the nearby meadows, dreaming to receive a kiss from you".

"Granger I mean it. I saw you know what"

"Are you seriously scared of a unicorn... unicorn"

"what! They are nasty creature... ever been attacked by one"

"No since I don't act like a predator"

"..."

"Malfoy you have got to stop screaming like a bloody girl and man up"

"but granger I saw a girl with black hair and pyjamas crawling on the ground with her palms outhwards"

"You play too much quidditch , you've gone a bit too.. ditsy"

"My mental health is perfectly normal"

SCREAM FROM DRACO MALFOY

"Says the boy who just scram at the sight of a rabbit and is currently hugging me"

Malfoy gaining his composure hugged Hermione closer to him, proud that he received a blush from the Gryffindor know it all. Smilingly he dug his face in her hair and said, " I guess there's room in my heart for someone other than myself"

Little did they know that a headmaster somewhere in the forest, wearing a red hood was watching in absolute awe, one hand over his heart and even wiping a tear with a handkerchief at the sight of the two hugging former enemies.

"Works every time" proudly smiling, stated professor Albus Dumbledore.

"What do you say we do now, headmaster", added McGonagall back to her normal self after transforming from a rabbit to a unicorn and than an exorcist.

"I say we give Draco a head start with her family... ofcourse after they bring me my wild berries for my cheesecake"

**I know. Weirdest chapter but oh well! Couldn't be really bothered , half is just monologue if you guys noticed. Also a shout out to all CHEESECAKE LOVERS! Yummy... just had it on Saturday so this chapter is DEDICATED TO MY BELOVED CHEESECAKE not you MINI hehe.**


End file.
